The Piano Dancer
by Axel Griffin
Summary: She dances for her country, not her government. Special thanks to Broadwaykid1832 for letting me use her amazing character Elizabeth!
1. Chapter 1: Tuning

He would come everyday, in a dark green coat, and hat over his light blonde hair. He sat in the corner and tuned the piano. He had a spent few hours each day fixing and tuning it. Enjolras hated it, he found the young man to be annoying with the constant tuning and fixing of the piano.

"I am going to kill him," Enjolras muttered, looking over some plans as a particularly harsh low C note was hit.

"Just think about how beautiful it will be once it's tuned and ready to play." Enjolras' younger sister, Elizabeth, pointed out. She looked at the boy, sticking his hand under the top board to fiddle with the base strings. He was probably not much older than her, maybe 18 or 19. But something about the way he moved bothered her, he didn't move like a man, he could twist and move his body in the way not many people could. After a long few hours of tuning and fiddling he seemed satisfied, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out the back door.

"Elizabeth," Enjolras whispered, "follow him, I want to know who he his, but do not approach him, I don't want you to get hurt."

Elizabeth nodded excitedly and ran quietly out the back door. She got out the door just in time to see the boy turn right to one the side streets. Elizabeth ran after him. He turned another left, going toward one of the main streets. She saw him pause and take off his hat and pull out a pin. Allowing long, thick blonde hair the run down the coat. He was a her.

Elizabeth let out an audible gasp and the girl turned to see Elizabeth standing in shock. Elizabeth ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, let me go!" The girl cried. She had a soft voice, yet a very commanding one.

"I have to take you back to the cafe," Elizabeth explained, "I'm afraid Enjolras thinks you're a spy for the government. You're not, are you?"

"No!" The girl shook her head, "please don't expose me,"

"And why not?"

"I'm a dancer at the academy, I know Marius, not personally, but I have a class with him. And I overheard about the cafe and a decided to check it out after practice and I noticed the piano and I taught myself how to play when I was a child so I thought I could fix it up."

"How much have you heard?" Elizabeth asked

"Each and every word," the girl replied, showing a bashful smile. She was pretty, maybe not beautiful by very pretty. She was thin, as to be a dancer, and bright green eyes that matched her green coat.

"But don't worry," she continued, "I won't tell anyone."

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked the girl.

"Claudia, but call me Claude, you?"

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed, she didn't know what to do. She hadn't know any other girl who knew about the revolution, beside Eponine, but she was mostly interested in Marius. It was exciting to have another girl mixed up in this mess. Because of that she wanted to tell her friends about Claude. But she was worried about her safety, if she joined the revolution she would be put in immediate danger, especially because she was so closely tied to the university as a dancer. If Elizabeth didn't tell anyone about her, Enjolras might continue thinking Claude was a boy and a spy, putting her at risk,

Claude could tell what Elizabeth was thinking, "Please don't tell them." She begged

"And why not?"

"I love the arts, I don't want to have to leave the academy,"

"Okay fine, but whatever happens to you isn't my fault"

"Thank you!" Claude squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder and ran off.

When Elizabeth had returned, most of the students had stopped planing and had turned to drinking. Only her brother and Combeferre were still with the plans. As she entered the room her brother put the pen down a moved over to her.

"So?" he asked

"He's no one, just a student," Enjolras didn't seem to believe her, but didn't want in create a scene in front of the students.

Elizabeth walked over to the other students, all clustered around one table, and pretended to faint into Grantaire's lap. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's thin waist while Joly passed her a cup of wine.

"So what did Enjolras want?" Courfeyrac asked, downing the last of his brandy before pouring another glass.

"He wanted me to check out the piano man," Elizabeth replied, nodding toward the piano. Grantaire tugged Elizabeth's waist,

"Check him out? Was he handsome?"

"I would say so, but not nearly enough to tempt me" She smiled to herself, wondering who would find Claude attractive, probably all of them.

"What did you find out about him?" Jehan asked, boredly flipping through a book of Latin poetry.

Elizabeth shrugged, "He's a student at the university, I think he studies music, that's pretty much it."

Grantaire pressed his lips to Elizabeth's hairline and was about to say something when Enjolras looked over and said, "Okay, party's over, we meet here tomorrow, same time." Elizabeth glared at her brother and slid off Grantaire's lap. The students around the table stood up and walked out. Combeferre placed the plans in his bag, nodded to Enjolras, gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the temple and followed the others out the door.

Enjolras turned to his sister, "What did you really find out about the man?"

"Nothing! He's a music student at the university, that's all,"

Enjolras clearly didn't believe his sister, but didn't want to push it. The two stood up, the elder putting his arm protectively around his younger sister's shoulders. And walked home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revel

The next day, Enjolras and Elizabeth arrived at the cafe. Combeferre arrived not long after, "Please, excuse my tardiness," young man said.

"Oh come now, Combeferre, you are never late, everyone else is simply early," Elizabeth smirked as Combeferre laid the plans out.

"So the barricade plans are beginning to come together, Joly and Bahorel are looking for other members. While Marius and Jehean are studying the streets of Paris."

"Have any good places been found for the barricades?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet, I'm assuming this cafe ally will be used, but we're going to need more. Grantaire and Gavroche are working on it."

"Are you sure that won't be too much for poor Grantaire?" Enjolras rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You're too harsh on him," Elizabeth argued.

"Am I?" Enjolras looked at his sister, able to see through her bias. Elizabeth opened her mouth to make a witty reply but Joly and Bossuet entered, followed soon by Marius trailed by Eponine, who stood by Marius until he whispered something in her ear and she ran off. Once all the men had entered and gathered around the table with Enjolras, Elizabeth and Combeferre, a green coated figure slipped through the backdoor and sat down at the piano. Elizabeth smiled softly as Claude began to play. She didn't play any recognizable music, but she knew what went blended well. She listened the the discussion of the students and played along with them. Matching the tone, a different key signature for each student, raising the octave for Elizabeth. She flowed with the conversation so well no one even noticed she was there. As the night went on, and the drinks went around, Claude switched to more traditional music. Enjolras turned to study the pianist. Something about him didn't sit well with Enjolras, why had his sister lied to him about who he was?

"Grantaire," Enjolras whispered to already drunk man, "remove his hat so he can reveal himself. Something about him doesn't fit well with me." Grantaire nodded. Standing up he announced to the students, "Let us unmask our musician who has been gracious enough to gift us with music after the last few night of horror." Enjolras rolled his eyes at his friend. There was a slight slip in Claude's fingers and the music began to slow as Grantaire walked toward her.

"R," Elizabeth put a hand on the man's chest, "please, he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Just for the fun of it, then." Grantaire removed her hand and walked toward Claude. Claude stopped playing, her hands hovered above the keys, waiting to see what would happen next. Grantaire fearlessly removed the hat from her head and was shocked to see the elaborate hairdo, without saying anything he pulled the pin out, letting the thick blonde hair fall down to her waist. Claude kept her head up in an act of defiance, but did nothing to prevent the tears from running down her face.

"R! Why?" Elizabeth stared at her friend.

"Get up," Enjolras grabbed Claude's arm, "and take off your coat,"

"Why?" Claude asked, yanking his arm from Enjolras' grip.

"We just need to know who you are, we won't hurt you." Combeferre said softly.

Claude looked at Elizabeth, who returned her gaze with a small nod. Claude slowly stood up, sliding the coat of her shoulders. She wore a tight white top and dark blue trousers over blue tights. She had a dancer's body, thin, but her muscles could be seen through her top. She sat leaned against the piano, looking at Elizabeth with fear. Elizabeth felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," Elizabeth whispered, looking at the young woman. Enjolras turned to his sister, a looking of anger on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Liz?"

"She didn't want me to say anything,"

"So you didn't? Why?"

"My names Claude," the girl broke in, studying the ceiling.

"She didn't do anything," Elizabeth continued, ignoring Claude.

"And how do you know that? She could be a spy for all we know," Enjolras glared at his sister. The siblings were facing each other in the traditional feud manner. While Grantaire still had the look of shock on his face. All the other students were staring at Claude, studying her hair, face, and body. Joly had the look of a medical student, thinking about what her profession might be. Jehean couldn't help but notice and compare her to a few characters of classic literature. Combeferre was studying her expression, the look fear and shame as she studied her nails implied that she had close ties with the French government. Yet there was a small hint of relief in her expression, implying that she didn't agree with the government, or at least wasn't happy with it. The other students were just staring in shock along with Grantaire.

"Could you please not stare," Claude asked quietly.

"Sorry," Combeferre apologized as he and the other men went over to continue drinking.

Enjolras looked at Claude, "you're not a spy, are you?"

Claude gave a dry smile, "no, don't worry,"

Without even replying, Enjolras stood up and walked toward the table, leaving the two girls alone. Elizabeth turned towards the musician, who ran her hands through her hair as to hide her face.

"Claude, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth began, "but these aren't bad people, they're my friends."

Claude shrugged, "That's probably true, but I basically _am_ the government, you know how France loves their performing artists." She stood up to leave, but Elizabeth grabbed her arm,

"You will come back tomorrow? It's good to have another female around."

Claude gave a small nod and smiled. Elizabeth joined her brother and friends at the table.

"So what are we going to do about the girl," Grantaire asked.

"Her name is Claude, a suggest you use it," Elizabeth glared, still mad at him for revealing the musician.

"Isn't Claude a man's name?" Jehean asked

"Yes, but you can get a lot further in this world with a man's name," Elizabeth replied.  
"Can we trust her?" Bahorel asked.

"Yes," Marius said before Elizabeth or Enjolras could speak, "I have a few classes with her. She's an amazing dancer, and usually has practice before the meetings. She probably heard me talking to Bahorel about the cafe."

Claude ran back to her room, passing her fellow dancers' rooms as she went. Her parents had died when she was young, leaving her 14 year-old sister to care for her. But her sister didn't want to take care of Claude, so she left the young girl at school. Claude was the only girl not to have a family to go back to during vacations. As a result the dance teacher took in young Claude, teaching her to dance and soon discovering the prodigy's talent. As well as dance, Claude self learned the piano, even though she didn't learn to read music until later.

Once at her apartment she sat on her bed and put her head between her knees. She knew what these men were doing, she had heard every meeting. She couldn't be a part of this, she would be either killed or imprisoned for treason. But she was done with the king, she didn't want to live under this rule any longer. She wanted to fight for what she believed in, but she couldn't imagine the shame if she was caught. French dancers were known all across Europe and if one was discovered to be a traitor, the most hideous torture would ensue. "I dance for my country, not my government," she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Joy

"Claudia, raise you leg slightly higher so you may land softer," Madame Blanc walked over to her favorite student, "move your hips back and open your chest." Claude complied, her muscles aching from hours of dance. "Rest," the Madame commanded, and the twelve young dancers moved to rest position, "That is all for today, students. I expect you ready for tomorrow. Marcel, you are excused from rehearsals for two weeks, be sure to rest and heal." The girls left to the dressing room. Claude simply took off her skirt and put on a pair of trousers over her tights tossing her pointe shoes into her bag.

"See you tomorrow," Claude waved good by as she walked out the back door. Pinning her hair up and stuffing it under her hat as she went. The studio was less than a mile from the cafe.

"Claude," a voice said from behind her. Claude spun around to Elizabeth standing there. Her dress was green today, hugging her tiny waist then flowing slightly out at her hips only to stop at her knees. Claude suppressed a smile as she wondered what Madame Blanc would think if Claude was caught in a dress like that.

"Oh hello," Claude nodded to the young woman, "how are you?"

"Quite well, are you coming to the cafe?" Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Yes, walk with me?" Claude stuck out her arm, which Elizabeth looped her arm through.

"Enjolras is probably already there, and maybe Combeferre, the others usually come later," Elizabeth commented gayly.

"Do you fancy any of them?" Claude asked, the ghost of smile on her lips.

"Oh, I don't know. Jehan can be quite flattering, but Courfeyrac just adores me,"

"Adores you?," Claude raised her eyebrows, "can't you see the way he looks at you? He's halfway in love with you already," Elizabeth turned pink and laughed softly and the two girl broke away. As soon as Elizabeth entered the room, all eyes turned to her. She walked over to join her brother at the planning table. Soon the piano started, it flowed with Elizabeth's soft voice, whenever Enjolras spoke low notes were hit with a degree of passion and anger, Joly was fast and high, while Marius was slow and thoughtful. But when Combeferre spoke Claude became so quiet she could hardly be heard, so the only sound in the room was Combeferre's voice. Once the meeting was over (usually two hours or so) most of the students joined Grantaire with drinks in hand. Only the leader and Combeferre remained at the table.

"Excuse me a minute, Enjolras," Combeferre requested of his friend as he walked over to the pianist.

"Claude?" The older man stood above the piano. The musician looked up at him, her fingers not leaving the keys.

"You don't have to disguise yourself anymore, we know who you are," Combeferre said in a warm voice. Claude slowly took off her hat and unpinned her hair, riffling the waves out.

"It's not about disguise," Claude spoke through the curtain of hair hiding her face, "it's about trust." She looked up and gave Combeferre a small smile. He slowly tucked her hair behind her ear and walked away, running his hands through her hair as he went.

Elizabeth, who was perched on Courfeyrac's lap that night, raised her eyebrows slightly, which Claude returned with a shy smile.

"Claude!" Grantaire drunkenly shouted from across the room.

"Yes?" Claude rolled her eyes, looking at Grantaire.

"Could you play that song,"

"What song?" Claude asked exasperatedly

"The one that goes like this," and he proceeded to hum a drinking song. Claude rolled her eyes with a smile and matched his tune with her fingers.

Once Enjolras went home, somehow neglecting his sister lying in Courfeyrac's lap, the party was still going strong. Elizabeth and Courfeyrac were making out in a corner, Joly and Jehan were looking at medieval medical book, Grantaire was passed out drunk, Eponine had come back a quarter of an hour earlier, and she a Marius had run off. Bossuet and Bahoral were talking about the French woman they had seen. Combeferre walked over the Claude, who was still at the piano.

"Hey, Claude," he said sitting down on her left.

"Call me Claudia," she smiled softly.

"Well," the revolutionary said, "hello Claudia," tucking her white blonde hair behind her ear, his fingertips brushing her neck.

"What do you study?" The pianist asked, no longer playing, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Medicine," he said shortly.

"Well, you can help me when I get new shoes next week," she smiled dryly.

"What do you mean?" Combeferre asked, his hand resting softly on her waist.

"Breaking in new shoes is one of the most painful things one can do, especially on pointe,"

"Combeferre," Elizabeth said from behind her, "Courfeyrac is going to walk me home."

It was clear the Elizabeth and Courfeyrac were going to do much more than walk home, but Combeferre liked to amuse the young woman. "Okay, be safe," as he flashed Courfeyrac a knowing smile from across the room.

Elizabeth looked at Claude with a questioning glance, noticing Combeferre's arm around her waist. _Later_ Claude mouthed at Elizabeth. "Okay, don't tell Enjolras," Elizabeth winked as she and Courfeyrac walked out, his hand already much too low down her back.

Claude let out a small giggle and soon both she and Combeferre were doubling over in laughter. "Oh if Enjolras finds out," Claude gasped through fits of laughter.

"You know Courfeyrac won't stay quiet," Combeferre said, almost crying from laughing. The two looked at eachother, "Grantaire," they both whispered, which only provided further fits of laughter.

 **This chapter ended quiet abruptly, sorry about that. Exams are around the corner so my teachers are pilling up the homework, plus I have to work more hours :(. Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Injury

A few weeks had past since Claude had become friends with the Le Amis. She had grown closer to all of them, especially Elizabeth. Enjolras was oblivious to the nightly affairs between his sister and Courfeyrac while the other students gave Courfeyrac a pat on the back and raised their eyebrows at Elizabeth. She didn't only care about Courfeyrac, she was very passionate about the revolution, and she spent a fair about of time with Claude as well.

Claude became a favorite among the group of friends, she played drinking songs for Grantaire, argued with Joly about the effects of dancing on the body, but it was Combeferre who stole her heart, and she his. He would sit with her at the piano after meetings, talking once Enjolras had left, and she usually left before there were too few people left at the cafe.

One day, Claude limped into the cafe later than usual, tears in her eyes. She sat down at the bench beside the piano, resting her head between her knees. Combeferre noticed and immediately knelt down next to her,

"Claudia," he whispered, "Claudia, are you okay?" Claude put her head up, her hair was in a half-hearted bun as opposed to her normal elaborate hair. She shook her head and slid off her boots, wincing as she pulled off her socks and rolled up her leggings. Her feet were covered in blisters, and the sides of her toes were bloody.

"What happened?" He voice was strong, but not harsh and he stroked her neck the back of his fingers.

"New shoes, I'd told you it's the worst thing you can go through," she smiled dryly.

"I'll get my medical kit, Elizabeth and Joly will look after you, I'll be back in 20 minutes," he kissed her temple and ran out of the cafe.

Immediately after Combeferre left, Elizabeth ran over to her friend, "Claude! What happened?"

"I got new pointe shoes, I'm breaking them in," Claude answered, looking at Joly as he walked over to his friend, whom he had grow close to through their arguments.

"So much for dancing being good for the body," he smirked, but his eyes had a look of concern. Claude rolled her eyes,

"This is not a fault of dance, it's a fault of shoes,"

Joly walked away, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"What's with him today?" Claude asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Being Joly I guess, how are you feeling?"

"Not great, obviously," Claude gestured down to her feet, "how are you and Courfeyrac?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, which Claude returned with a look of sarcastic surprise, "really well," she whispered and the two girls giggled. Claude couldn't but feel a twinge of jealousy, the most intimacy between she and Combeferre was the kiss on the temple he had given her before he ran out. Elizabeth seemed to sense her feelings,

"If I'm jealous of anyone it's you," she said, looking at Courfeyrac across the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Just as soon as you walked in he was with you and taking care of you,"

"I think that's your problem," Claude noted, "there's more to a relationship than just intimacy," Elizabeth was about to reply when Combeferre returned, his medical kit strung over his shoulder. Elizabeth squeezed Claude's shoulder and returned to planning. Claude swung her feet onto the bench as Combeferre opened his bag. He began wiping the blood off, revealing shallow slits on the sides of her feet.. The medical student gently turned Claude's feet in his hands, running his fingers gently over her blisters. "Well," he spoke softly as he always did to her, "we have two options. We can either take care of your blisters now, or wait for them to pop, which would most likely happen while you're dancing."

"Wait," Claude said, more sternly than she intended. Combeferre immediately dropped her foot and moved closer to her, resting his hand on her knee. His dark blue eyes looked into her brown ones, searching for a sign of fear, he found none.

"Yes?" Combeferre almost whispered, a look of utter concern in his eyes.

"Wh-why would you pop the blisters on purpose?" Claude said, flattered and startled by the attention Combeferre was giving her.

"Well, it provides time to clean and dress the wound at a better time as opposed to mid-performance." He replied, moving back to her feet, lightly running his fingers down the side of her body.

"Okay, Okay, let's do that," Claude said, partly to herself. Combeferre looked at her,

"It's going to hurt, and cleaning them with alcohol will hurt more, you sure?"

Claude nodded, with an unsure look of fear on her face. Combeferre took a needle from his bag and pushed it against a blister on her right ankle.

"Ah!" Claude yelled, yanking her food away as a reaction. Combeferre looked up at her with a look of guilt.

"I'm so sorry," Combeferre whispered for every blister, allowing the blood to run down her feet, coating his hands and wrists.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again, taking his cloth and wiping blood off her feet.

"Don't be, please," Claude cradled his face in her hands, "Combeferre, never, ever be sorry for helping me, helping anyone,"

He looked at her, feeling an overwhelming respect for the young woman he had begun to see as his equal. He reached up and gave her a soft kiss.

"Never, Claudia, never," he whispered, he smiling lips almost touching her ear. Claude giggled, attracting attention from the other students. Elizabeth was straddling Courfeyrac, kissing him passionately. The other students had begun to leave, somewhat bothered by their leader's sister entwined in Courfeyrac's arms a few feet from them. Soon Courfeyrac picked Elizabeth up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her upstairs to a room. The only student left in the cafe was a drunken Grantaire, passed out across a table.

Combeferre took a gauze bandage from his bag and slowly wrapped it around the dancer's feet.

"You'll be able to dance in a few days," he said.

"A few days?!" Claude looked at him in shock. "I-I can't! I have to rehearse!" Combeferre smiled, massaging her ankle, leaving a handprint in her own blood. Claude looked at her body. Her ankles and calfs were covered in hand prints. Every where he'd touched her, he left a mark. She could still feel his cool hand on her skin, and his warm lips on hers.

Combeferre noticed the blood too, "here," he called over a bucket of water and began to softly wipe off the blood, once he was done Claude fixed her leggings and pulled her socks on. She stood up, but immediately collapsed back onto the bench. "Claudia," Combeferre sighed, "you can barely walk, there is no way you'll be dancing for the next week," Claude opened her mouth object, "and Marius will cover for you at rehearsal." Claude nodded. "You're are in no place to walk home," Combeferre continued. You shall stay with me until you are able to walk again," Claude nodded again. The young man picked her up, not affected at all by Claude's light body.

"And where do you live?" the young woman smiled, wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

"About a quarter of a mile from here," he replied. And walked out onto the street.

 **Anyway, I'm not totally sure if I like this chapter, but I needed to advance the relationship. I'm thinking the next chapter will focus more the the friendship between Elizabeth and Claude, and Joly and Claude. As always, reviews are always appreciated :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Shock

Claude woke up to the sound of a tea kettle. She was curled up on a couch in a small apartment. A door off to her right went to Combeferre's room. A small kitchen was through a doorway across from her, where Combeferre was making tea in a loose undershirt and trousers. He looked over and saw her awake and poured two cups of tea.

"Hey," he said walking over to her, "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, youself?"

"No worse than usual," he replied, handing her a cup of tea. "We'll have change your bandages tonight, I'd prefer if they weren't infected,"

"What are you plans for the day?" Claude asked, sipping her tea.

"I have classes, but might Elizabeth come over,,"

"That'd be nice. It's weird not going to rehearsal,"

"Do you usually go to rehearsals after you get new shoes?"

"Yeah,"

"And how long does it take for those blisters to heal?" he sipped his tea casually, with an air of a man who knows he's right.

"A few weeks," Claude muttered.

"You'll be back within a week if you rest," he smiled, "Today you're not going to walk, even if you want to," Claude pouted, she hated being cooped up, but there were worst places to spend her day than Combeferre's apartment. He seemed know what she was thinking, "When was the last time you ate?" He asked, squatting down next to her.

"Umm…" Claude thought, "Lunch, yesterday?"

"Well, we're going to have to fix that," he said, before Claude could even try to stand up, he had picked her up and was carrying her to the small dining table. He sat her down in a chair but Claude didn't unwrap her arms from his neck, instead she pulled him forward and kissed him. It wasn't the soft kiss they had shared before, but it wasn't one of the passionate kisses between Elizabeth and Courfeyrac, it was somewhere in between. He pulled away,

"I have to go," he whispered, "but I'll be back for dinner," and he pressed his lips to hers one last time before leaving.

Claude spent most of the morning sitting and reading, but Combeferre didn't have any interesting books, mostly medical, but at least it was something. But by lunch she didn't care, she needed to do _something_ , thankfully there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, I think it's open!" Claude shouted, sliding onto the floor into a full straddle. The door opens and Elizabeth comes in a tight red corset and black skirt.

"How patriotic you look," Claude smiled, stretching her hands across the carpet.

"I thought you weren't supposed to walk?" Her friend sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I've given up on that,"

"Anyway, have you gotten any better?"

"Maybe," Claude shrugged, "shouldn't you be in class, you study at the university?"

"No, Enjolras does though, he studies law,"

"What do you while he's at class," Claude asks. Pressing her feet together into a butterfly stretch.

"Usually wander around, I like to read to children,"

"That's so sweet!" Claude explained.

"Do you want some lunch?" Elizabeth stands up to go to the small kitchen.

"Sure. What's your brother like? I don't talk to him much," Claude moves her legs in front of her and stretched her hamstrings.

"Umm… he cares about the revolution more by the day, and less about me,"

"Don't you want more freedom?"

"It's not about 'freedom' it's just about knowing he's there for me, to be my brother, you know?" Elizabeth sighed, cutting bread and Italian meats, and handed Claude a sandwich.

"I totally understand, it can be hard, really hard," Claude studied her food sadly, thinking about her sister who abandoned her.

"You talk as though you know, you're an only child?"

Claude's sighed, "No, my parents died when I was young, probably from the plague. leaving me with my sister, who was fourteen at the time, she payed for my entire education and dropped me at school,"

"Have you seen her?" Elizabeth whispered, trying not to seem invasive.

"No, not that I would want to," Claude muttered angrily, "Anyway, is Enjolras your ownly relative?"

"No, our parents moved to America a few years ago, but Enjolras wanted to stay, so I stayed too, he promised to protect me, and he's done a good job so far," Claude laughed.

"What are the plans for the revolution?"

"We're working on it," Elizabeth replied, "if only Combeferre would let you go for five minutes," she concluded, smiling at the book she was paging through.

"Oh really?" Claude replied, trying not to smile.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth giggled, "we all saw you two the other night,"

" _You_ saw _us_?" Claude said, now laughing uncontrollably, "you seemed quiet content with Courfeyrac," both girls were bending over themselves with laughter, "Does Enjolras know?" Elizabeth shook her head, her smile fading.

"No, and he'd have both our heads if he did," Elizabeth smiled sadly. Claude paused, considering whether she should say something or not. "Please," Elizabeth said, reading her expression, "say what you need to say,"

"Why don't you marry him?" Claude asked quietly.

"I might have too," Elizabeth didn't meet her friend's gaze. Claude's eyes widened.

"You're… you're." Elizabeth nodded, tears running down her cheeks, clutching her stomach. Then there was a knock at the door. Claude turned to her friend, "It's Joly, you should tell him, he's a doctor, he can help you,"

"Okay," Elizabeth breathed, wiping her tears away.

"Come in!" Claude called. The door opened and Joly walked through, wiping his boats at the door.

"Ferre told me you weren't supposed to move," he sat down between the two girls. Claude shrugged and looked at Elizabeth, who nodded.

"What is it girls?" he smiled.

"Joly, I'm-I'm pregnant," Elizabeth wept, not meeting either of their gazes. There was a pause, as they all sat in stunned silence.

"Courfeyrac?" The medical student confirmed, and Elizabeth nodded.

"You should tell him, he'll want to know," he said finally.  
"And your brother," Claude added. Elizabeth jumped and clutched her friend's arm,

"Please, Claude no! He'll kill me,"

"He'll find out eventually, one way or another, you have to tell him," Claude wrapped her fingers around Elizabeth's hand, looking at her friend, "I'll be with you, don't worry." Elizabeth nodded and looked at the clock, it was time for the meeting. A knock at the door startled all three of them, "uh… come in?" Claude called. The door opened and Combeferre walked in, followed by Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, Jehan, and Courfeyrac, who looked at Elizabeth, who in turn ducked her head behind Claude's back. Combeferre leaned against the door frame, looking down at Claude, who had returned to the butterfly stretch.

"So how was your day, Claudia," he asked, looking down his glasses with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked up at him the way a child might look at his mother when he'd done something wrong.

"Not bad," her voice rose an octave. Combeferre smiled and walked over to the kitchen and grab a glass of brandy for Grantaire.

"We heard that you guys were here, and with Claude injured, why not bring the party to you?" Jehan grinned at his friends, and went to browse Combeferre's book shelves.

"I told Madame Blanc about your injuries, she's given you a two week absence," Marius rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, and she looking up at him in gratitude. Courfeyrac turned to wink at Elizabeth, but she was still hidden behind Claude, his expression changed from boyish delight at seeing his lover to a look of concern and self-preservation. He galanced at Claude, looking for an answer, but she just shrugged. Enjolras rolled out some papers at the table,

"All of you, come here," he kept his head bowed, studying the papers. Claude began to stand up, but Combeferre wordlessly picked her up and carried her to the table.

"I'm afraid we might have to change the date of the revolution, it's going to have to be sooner," Combeferre began, looking around at his friends' faces, "General Lamarque is beginning to feel ill,"

"How long does he have?" Jehan asked.

"A tumor I hear, the doctors think a few months, at most," the medical student answers.

"Early June, then," Courfeyrac concluded, "five months," the students look at each other, and they were all thinking the same thing, _Is this really what we want to do?_

"Gavroche found some good ally ways to use," Grantaire burped from the corner, some how already finished with Combeferre's small stash of brandy. The others all shared small smiles, but it was a given that no planning would be done that night. Enjolras rolled up the paper, defeated, and began leave, but Claude gently grabbed his wrist,

"Stay," she whispered, "Elizabeth needs to talk to you." He gave her a confused expression before sinking into the chair next to his sister. Jehan and Marius stood up to leave, arguing about which poem would best fit Cosette.

"Hey, Grantaire," Claude called to the drunk from across the room, "I'll walk you out." Elizabeth stared at her friend, shocked that she would leave her in a time of need, but Claude gives the curly-haired blonde and reassuring smirk.

"No, I'll do it," Combeferre stopped Claude from standing up, always the gentleman, "you're injured and I'm the host," he took Grantaire gently by the shoulders and walked him out the door. Sitting around the table, Enjolras, Elizabeth, Claude, Joly, and Courfeyrac. They all looked from one to the other, before laying their eyes on Elizabeth. She looked up at Claude, who nodded reassuringly.

"Brother," she began, addressing her brother first, "there may be some um… activities happening that you might've not been aware of,"

"Continue," Enjolras said suspiciously.

"Courfeyrac and I-" she continued, and Courfeyrac looked up at the sound of his name, "Courfeyrac and I are lovers, I guess you could say,"

"Liz," Courfeyrac broke in, not wanting his friend to know what he'd done with his sister, but Elizabeth ignored him.

"And-," Elizabeth continued, tears welling up in her eyes, "And I'm pregnant," she looked at Courfeyrac, whose eyes widened. The five of them sat in silence.

"Liz," Courfeyrac broke the silence, "That's-that's-,"

"Horrible," Enjolras concluded, staring at his sister, "how could you two betray me like this, I thought you cared about the revolution,"

"We do!" Elizabeth cried, not trying to the stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"If you did, you wouldn't be in this situation," he stood up, glaring at Courfeyrac, who seemed rather interested in his shoes.

"Enjolras, this is a lot for you, how about we meet tomorrow morning, it's late and we're all tired," Joly sat up, resting his elbows on the table and looking up at his friend. Enjolras said nothing, he just turned and walked out.

"He hates me," Elizabeth said. Courfeyrac stood and put his arms around Elizabeth,

"No, he's just in shock, and so am I, stay with me tonight, we can talk about this," he rested his hand on her stomach and kissed her temple. The two stood up and left. Joly and Claude looked at each other from across the table, not sure wether to laugh or cry.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Claude asked. Joly shrugged,

"Enjolras loves his sister, but a fear what he might do to Courfeyrac," he replied.

"Do you think they'll leave?"

"No, Elizabeth might, but Courfeyrac, while enjoying Elizabeth's company, does not love her, and she doesn't love him. It's purely a physical relationship,"

"Where do you think she'll go?"

"America, to be with her parents maybe?" Joly answered. The door opens and Combeferre walked in,

"Hey," he sat down at the table next to Claude and turned the Joly, "class has been canceled tomorrow, don't know why though,"

Joly shrugged in reply, "Gives me more time to sleep, all though I read somewhere that too much can be harmful to the student. However I feel as though I'm coming down with something, in that case sleep may be just what I need,"

Claude rolled her eyes, "Bye Joly, see you tomorrow," he stood up and placed a chaste kiss on her hairline and walked out. Combeferre turned to her,

"You need to let your feet heal," he stated, "I'll be here most of tomorrow, and if you get a good night's sleep you'll be able to walk tomorrow,"

Claude smiled and Combeferre kissed her before picking her up and carrying her the sofa, setting her down and grabbing a blanket from his closet,

"You know where I am if you need me," he smiled and went off to his room.

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I've been working really hard on my other story** ** _The Jenkins Case_** **but I'm glad to come back to my roots ;). Anyways, Claude's story will follow the one of the Les Amis, but add a few scenes throughout. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. =D**


	6. Christmas Special!

**Hey guys, this is a Christmas Special, hence why it's being uploaded on Christmas Eve. This takes place a few months before chapter 4, when Claude and Combeferre a just falling and love and before Elizabeth's pregnancy. This will have no effect on future chapters, it's just something for the holidays. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**

"Hey!" Grantaire drunkenly shouted from the room as Elizabeth walked in, smiling and holding a glass of brandy with a bow in it.

"Merry Christmas!" she shouted and handed him the bottle before giving him, and everyone else in the room, and joyous hug. She was wearing a red and green dress, and about a dozen ribbons in her hair.

"Is Enjolras coming?" Courfeyrac asked, raising his eyebrows at the young woman, before she shook her head and both laughed. Claude walked in, her hair in a braided bun wrapped in leafy vines. Her dress a light shade of pink and purple and falling down the her mid-calf.

"Claude," Elizabeth exclaimed at her friend, "it's nice to see you in something other than trousers," Claude smiled and gave her friend a tight hug,

"It's nice to see you too, Lizzie, Merry Christmas," she refused a drink from Grantaire and sat down at the piano, before she could even begin to play someone touched her shoulder,

"No, not tonight, you deserve a night of relaxation," Bahorel smiled, the two switched seats and Claude squeezed his arm in gratitude. She walked over and sat between Joly and Marius.

"I surprised you're moving after ten nights of performances," Joly smiled.

"I've had a few nights to recover," she replied. She had had her annual December and solstice performances a few days before.

"And how were your feet afterward," Joly casually asked, the way he usually did after her performances, knowing what an answer would be. Claude laughed,

"You're eating," she noted the pastry in his hand, "I don't think you really want to know." He smiled and nodded in agreement and stood up and refill his drink. Claude turned to Marius,

"Have you found out who your mystery girl is?" she asked, knowing how much he liked to talk about the woman he had seen at the shops. Marius didn't reply, he simply smiled and Claude's eyes widened, "and? Who is she?"

"Cosette, and her father is a man named Jean Valjean, not much is known about him, other than he's very rich. Her mother passed away when she was young,"

"Cosette, the name doesn't seem familiar," Claude pondered.

"She's not a student," he answered.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Do you think I'm crazy!" he asked, turning to her, "she would think I'm a murderer stalking her in the night," Claude giggled and stood, turning to find herself face to face with Combeferre. She stumbled backward, startled, but was caught by Combeferre's arm around her waist. He spun her to the middle of the room before catching her waist once more. Bahorel played a waltz and the two began to dance. She looked up at his reddish brown hair framing the handsome face with intelligent blue eyes. He spun her and pulled her waist closer to him,

"You are looking absolutely exquisite tonight, dear Claudia," he whispered in her ear and dropped his hands to her waist as the waltz ended, drumming his fingers below her ribs so lightly it would be unseen from a distance before letting go and returning to his seat beside Jehan. Claude turned to Elizabeth, who waved her over. The dancer smiled, blushing slightly and sat down beside her friend.


End file.
